1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquarium, more particularly, this invention relates to an aquarium for mounting on a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of aquariums. Most aquariums are placed on shelves, stands, or table tops. The weight of the water within the aquarium requires that it be placed on a sturdy relatively strong surface depending on the size. There are aquariums in the prior art that are mounted on walls. These types are mostly mounted into a wall by creating an aperture of a size equal to the aquarium. None of the prior art discloses an aquarium having all the features of the present invention.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an aquarium that can be easily mounted on a wall.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an aquarium for mounting on a wall which is relatively inexpensive.